


【切刚/大少爷的番外其二】成年式应该去放烟花

by fireworkinstar



Category: Kamen Rider Drive
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-22 04:37:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21069605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireworkinstar/pseuds/fireworkinstar
Summary: 大少爷au的番外其二Ao3特供





	【切刚/大少爷的番外其二】成年式应该去放烟花

**Author's Note:**

> 非常粗糙的醉酒刚，pwp，我ooc我自己，看过本篇并且不喜欢看高中生谈恋爱变质上本垒的朋友请千万不要看  
没看过本篇就当做是大少爷和警察的设定就好

诗岛刚早上起床便收到了短信，写着“生日快乐”，发件人最近马上要调回搜查一课当刑警，但诗岛刚习惯了，备注仍然写着交警。雾子早就上班去，诗岛刚还在放假，一个人闲着没事做，在床上滚了十几圈，最后叹了口气。

像是知道他在想什么似的，被裹在被子里的手机响起来。诗岛刚接通电话，问：“做什么？”

“今天，出来吃饭吗？”正在休假的警察问他。

警察难得往诗岛家跑一次，诗岛刚隔着老远就看见Chase站在铁门外，他加快了些步伐，跑出门去。三月开春，天气转暖，诗岛刚又能把他那些花花绿绿的t恤拿出来穿，Chase穿着深灰色的外套，是情人节那天诗岛刚送的——由于太过嫌弃Chase的紫色皮衣。

他们出门得晚，已经十一点过一点，诗岛刚问：“吃什么？”

“今天我请。”Chase十分自觉，“想吃什么？”

“都行。”只要Chase请客，诗岛刚的标准便放得极宽，这当然不是什么特殊对待，只不过是大少爷仁慈心善，考虑到警察先生的工资而已——至少他自己是这么说的。

Chase从怀里摸出一个小本子来。他的备忘录上，自从一月底开始便记录起了各种吃喝玩乐，大多是从邻居阿姨口中听说的。邻居阿姨讶于她隔壁的小帅哥有了恋人之后就突然开窍，产生了一种长辈的责任感，遇到Chase时就聊得比以前更加起劲。

“茶餐厅，我们还没去过。”Chase翻开的那一页，除了茶餐厅之外，其余的已经全都被Chase划掉。

“那就走吧。”诗岛刚说。

赶上午高峰，在茶餐厅里等待了快半个小时才有座位，等到他们点好菜，吃完饭，已经将近一点。

下午还没有安排，问Chase，Chase却说：“今天是你生日，你拿主意。”

“昨天已经办过宴会了，你不是也来了吗？”诗岛刚被昨天的盛大宴会折腾得头晕脑胀，再爱热闹，他也经不起两天的折腾，“今天就别准备了。”

“但今天才是你正式的生日。”Chase坚持。

“好吧。”诗岛刚拗不过Chase，说，“那不如，找个地方喝酒吧。”

成年了就该喝酒，这是诗岛刚早就想好的。在他跨入日本法定可饮酒年龄的这一天，作为纪念就应该熬熬夜再买买醉。

“不知道我酒量如何。”诗岛刚还不清楚自己喜欢与否，只是成年了就该喝酒，这是他早就想好的，“希望我酒量还可以。否则今晚可不好回家。”

“没关系。你不嫌挤的话，可以先住我家。”Chase思考后，回答诗岛刚，“也可以去我家喝酒。”

Chase的回答出乎意料。“我还以为你会说‘住酒店’。”毕竟上一次错过终电，诗岛刚又懒得回家挨骂时，他们就是这样做的——然后顺理成章地做了该做的事情。

“生日，还是在家里比较好吧。”Chase说，“虽然不是你家。”

“……那也行。”诗岛刚无意识地将他下撇的嘴角往上提了提。

午饭后就去买零食和酒未免太早了些，他们漫无目的地在商场里闲逛，最终决定去看一场电影。又消磨了两个小时的时光，他们才差不多要去买酒和零食。

Chase推着手推车，和诗岛刚走在大型超市的零食区。大少爷几乎没有直面这么多垃圾食品整整齐齐地摆放在货架上的时候，看着按照颜色分类摆放的袋装薯片，竟然觉得十分壮观。随后陷入了无尽的纠结之中：他究竟该买什么？

“都买吧。”大少爷考虑良久之后，发言。

“那边还有其他的。”为了防止大少爷真的把所有薯片全都买一遍，Chase说，“速食鱿鱼，和果子和杯面。”

“那我们去买杯面。”诗岛刚从货架上随便带了三包不同口味的薯片，推着手推车去找杯面，“速食鱿鱼是什么？”

“就是，为了长期保存，将鱿鱼用防腐剂保鲜后，放进真空袋里售卖。”

“这是垃圾中的垃圾。”诗岛刚严肃，“我要吃。我要用速食鱿鱼下杯面。”

诗岛刚对小袋装的速食垃圾食品产生了浓厚的兴趣，他抓了一大把速食鱿鱼，看见鱿鱼丝之后，又拿了四五袋鱿鱼丝。

现在，手推车里堆满了各种鱿鱼，他们正在去选杯面的路上。路过调料区，诗岛刚又看上了关东煮汤料。

“要不我们试试这个吧。”诗岛刚拿着关东煮汤料，如获至宝。

“这个要煮。”Chase提醒他，“而且还要买材料。”

也就是说他必须要在杯面和关东煮之间选一个，但诗岛刚今天更想用速食鱿鱼下杯面。诗岛刚一下泄了气，想把汤料放回去，“那算了。”

“没关系。”Chase和诗岛刚一起抓住那盒汤料，说，“今天先买，下次一起煮。”

和Chase肌肤相碰像触电，两个人都瑟缩了一下，诗岛刚把那盒汤料丢进手推车里，不说话。

“下次一起”，多么自然又暧昧的说法，是认定了他们还有很多个一起相处的日子而笃定地脱口而出的说法。这也没什么大不了，对于恋人来说就应该是这样的。但诗岛刚不受控制地觉得羞赧，他只能恼怒自己的不冷静，却不知道，人们在热恋期的确如此，会为了微小的默契和算不上情话的情话而触动。

重头戏应该是酒。诗岛刚踏进酒水区，就像朝圣者终于走到求道的目的地。

Chase对酒一窍不通，诗岛刚只能凭直觉，随便搜罗了些罐装啤酒下来。

“你年会也不喝酒？”

“不喝。”Chase皱了皱眉，“我不喜欢。”

诗岛刚耸耸肩，又去多买了大瓶装的红茶和一罐可乐。

“如果酒不好喝，我就改喝可乐。”诗岛刚如是说。

他们推着满满当当的手推车，快走到收银台时，Chase站住，问：“刚，今天晚上要在我家睡吗？”

“什、什么意思？”这句话听上去太像邀请，让诗岛刚愣了愣。

Chase皱眉，说：“我们没买牙刷和毛巾。”

“……”心里的忐忑和期待被本人消除得一干二净，诗岛刚叹气，“那去买——”

“太远了，我去吧。”Chase说，“你在这里等等。”

诗岛刚守着满当当的推车，看着Chase三拐两拐地消失在货架之间。他有时候会想，他们是否太不像恋人——虽然该做的已经做过了。可他们很少牵手，也不会像街上的情侣那样说情话，或是有什么亲密举动。当然，要让诗岛刚做那种事，或者让Chase对他做什么亲密举动，二者都很可怕，诗岛刚宁愿不要。

他苦恼得很，叹气一声。

他转眼又想到自己马上要去Chase家。踏进他已经经过了很多次，却还从未进去过的公寓。

——所以，Chase不会真的只是认为在他家喝酒很方便吧？

不，还真有可能。诗岛刚想起Chase那张一本正经的脸，抽了抽嘴角。

他们提着大包小包的东西去打车。诗岛刚不爱做电车，他们一起出门便总是打车。到了目的地，是诗岛刚已经能轻车熟路找到的居民公寓，刷指纹才能进入大门，诗岛刚跟着Chase走进去。

层高很矮，楼内很旧——这是诗岛刚最直观的印象。总之就是一个十分平民的地方。他们坐着电梯到达Chase家所在的楼层，开门前，Chase又提醒了一遍：“我家很小。”

“我知道。”诗岛刚撇了撇嘴，“来都来了。”他不太高兴。他知道Chase的提醒是怕他不习惯，可仍然不高兴。

打开那扇狭窄的门时，诗岛刚没忍住脱口而出：“……好小。”

“是很小。”Chase先走进去，把自己没收拾的鞋子放进鞋柜，再把他们买的东西全都提进屋，让诗岛刚也进来后，关上门。

平心而论，Chase家的一室一厅加阳台，作为单身公寓来讲非常够用，但不幸他的恋人诗岛大少爷住惯了大房子，打量Chase家，只能得出一个结论：“比我房间还小。”

Chase习惯了诗岛刚这种坦诚又不经意的炫富行为，顺手打开今天买的大瓶红茶，拿出纸杯给他倒上：“你先坐。”

诗岛刚在Chase家狭窄的沙发上坐定。警察家里和他在各种媒体上会看见的单身公寓不同，要说的话，就是毫无生活感。脏衣服都丢进衣篓，外套挂在门口，鞋子放在鞋柜里。电视、沙发、茶几。没有任何装饰品，茶几下只有他的证件、空调遥控器和电视机遥控器。没有零食，没有花，厨房里的设备还是崭新的。

“你……从来不用厨房吗？”

“基本上。”Chase说，“现在吃杯面吗？我烧水。”

诗岛刚看看时间，快六点，差不多是可以吃晚饭的时候了。Chase点燃火，开始烧水。

“要看电视的话，遥控器在茶几下。”Chase说。

“不用了。”诗岛刚坐在客厅里，有些局促不安。

这时应该做什么？诗岛刚第一次做客这么亲民的公寓，可惜的是Chase的生活如此没有亲切感，他甚至找不出一本什么相册来，翻翻以前的照片，聊聊过去什么的。他只能坐在沙发上，像Chase惯常那样，把双手放在膝盖上，装模作样地打量这个房间的每个角落。

Chase开始煮面。诗岛刚看错他了，再怎么看上去不食人间烟火，Chase好歹也是农家长大的孩子，至少煮起面来轻车熟路，反倒是诗岛刚，坐在客厅里什么忙都帮不上似的，十分难受。

“我来帮你。”诗岛刚忍不住了，站起来。

“不用。”Chase拒绝了他，“今天是你生日吧？你等着就好。”

——这种态度让诗岛刚火大。他和Chase交往的两个多月以来一直如此，谈不上亲密也说不上疏离，有时一起走在路上还会遇到搭讪。诗岛刚猜是因为他们看上去太不像恋人了。

“你是在小看我吗？”诗岛刚语气冲了两分，“我们明明就是——”

“是恋人吧。”Chase用他一贯平平板板的语气，抢在诗岛刚之前说，“所以，你生日的时候由我来准备，我认为没什么问题。”

诗岛刚的发难被堵回肚子里，Chase的语气理所当然，反而让他害臊起来。

“你倒是……很果断。”诗岛刚小声地说。

“因为是事实。”Chase把泡面捞进碗里，平静地回复。

和Chase挤在沙发上一起吃杯面也是新奇的体验。诗岛刚真的用速食鱿鱼来下泡面，味道还不错，有点咸。

“我以为你家里至少会有一本相册。”诗岛刚一边吃面一边说，“那种，客人来的时候会给客人看的童年相册。”

“在老家。我只是在这里住而已，没必要带相册。”Chase回答，“而且也不会有客人。”

也就是说自己是第一个客人了。诗岛刚想，好吧，也不坏。

吃完面之后，Chase自觉地洗碗，诗岛刚把他买回来的一大袋啤酒全放在茶几上，非常具有仪式感地打开第一罐，在半空中，也不知道对谁说：“干杯。”

“干杯。”Chase在厨房里，头也不抬，答应道。

诗岛刚噗嗤一声轻笑。

“我酒量似乎还不错。”诗岛刚很快喝光了三四罐啤酒，除了上脸，让他白皙的脸蛋变得红扑扑的以外，并没有什么感觉。他拿着第四罐啤酒在Chase家的客厅里闲逛，Chase从厨房里抬头，刚好看见诗岛刚哐地一声撞在阳台的门框上。

“……你确定？”

“我确定。”诗岛刚仰头把第四罐啤酒一饮而尽，笑嘻嘻地回头，在门框上靠了一会儿，摇摇晃晃地去拿第五罐。

自诩酒量过人的人反而更容易因自视甚高而醉倒，何况第一次喝酒的诗岛刚酒量也算不上很好。他喝得有点上头，但还好，不吵不闹，只是不停地笑。看着没开的电视笑，看着Chase家的窗帘笑，看着Chase也笑。

或许是因为诗岛刚向他展露如此毫无防备的可爱笑容次数太少，Chase总觉得不适应。他皱起眉来，想去拿走诗岛刚手上的啤酒，灵敏得像猫似的家伙一闪而过，钻进Chase的房间里去。

“你的床好窄。”诗岛刚歪着头，笑着说，“根本睡不下两个人吧？”

“我打算睡沙发。”Chase一本正经，他又皱眉，说，“你喝多了，刚。”

“是吗？我觉得还好。”诗岛刚重新走回客厅，一屁股坐在沙发上。他打开购物袋，把啤酒整整齐齐地摆在桌上。

还有五罐，不多不少。

诗岛刚打开第六罐，没等Chase阻止，灌了自己一大半。Chase不喜欢和醉酒的人交流，因为不讲道理。他走到诗岛刚身边，按住他的手腕，说：“对身体不好。”

“你是我老妈吗？”诗岛刚歪头看着他，“就喝一次，又不会怎么样。”

“刚。”Chase不放手，只叫诗岛刚的名字。

“好吧，好吧。”喝多了之后的诗岛刚异常好劝，没有站起来跟Chase理论，老老实实地放下啤酒，喃喃，“但是太浪费了。”

去哪儿都要打车的大少爷居然指着几罐啤酒说浪费，的确是醉了。Chase只能承担起收拾残局的任务。他把喝空的易拉罐都放进垃圾袋里，再把垃圾袋放到门口，打算明天丢出去。

诗岛刚坐在沙发上醉眼朦胧的，望着Chase走向走廊的背影，喊了一声：“Chase。”

“什么事？刚。”

“你什么都不打算做吗？”

Chase转过头来，眨眨眼：“什么意思？”

诗岛刚笑着靠在沙发上：“你明白我在说什么的吧？”

“是说——我今天可成年啦。”诗岛刚不甚清醒地说，“而且又不是没做过。”

Chase看了一眼好像快要睡着的诗岛刚，才回答：“今天是你的生日，我并没有想做什么。”

“呜哇——太无聊了吧。”诗岛刚嗤嗤地笑。借着酒精，他说起话来便坦诚许多，撑着脸，看着Chase坐在自己身边，喃喃，“而且又不是没做过。”

第一次是什么时候？

大约离现在一个月以前。过去的人生截然不同的两人在情与爱上同样一窍不通，只能在尚且热恋、因而显得羞赧而青涩的时期，彼此携手共同探索未知的领域。  
结果虽然不值一提，但好歹是他们取得的阶段性成功——只有诗岛刚的心情比较复杂，大少爷力气不及警察，在意乱情迷之际成为了被按在床上的那一个。

在Chase的家里，在对于大少爷来说狭窄得像洗浴室一样的私密空间里，没有空间让他们面对面进行优雅的会谈，他必须要和Chase并肩挤在沙发上。这种感觉是新奇的，他们要一起解决剩下的几罐啤酒，Chase不喜欢喝酒，但诗岛刚眼看着醉眼朦胧的，Chase便打开啤酒一饮而尽。

诗岛刚可算知道Chase为什么不喜欢喝酒了。几罐啤酒下肚连眉头都不会皱一下的人，估计酒对他而言只是不好喝的饮料，喝酒还不如喝奶茶。

解决完啤酒，Chase就像完成了任务，对诗岛刚说：“我去找睡衣，你先去洗澡。”

这简直就是柳下惠中的柳下惠了。诗岛刚不甚清醒地想，怎么会有人能在和恋人肩并肩挤在沙发上时还能说出如此不懂气氛的话？他都有了心理准备，Chase不会真的只是让他来借宿的吧？

平时的诗岛刚做不到那么主动，甚至连自己的想法都能欺骗，他可以就顺着Chase的话说，好，我去洗澡。洗完澡后和Chase背对背躺在一张床上——不对，Chase还会自觉地去睡沙发。然后，自己想着“为什么和我想的不一样”，纳闷又生气，直到第二天醒来，再借别的理由迁怒到Chase身上去。

酒精的麻醉是有用的，更何况今天是如此特殊的日子。心理作用对人的影响是巨大的，十九岁零三百六十四天和二十岁就是不一样。什么都没有变，但他跨过了未成年与成年之间的巨大鸿沟。

我是成年人了。就应该像成年人一点。酒醉的诗岛刚扭过头，能看见Chase英挺的侧脸。这时候成年人应该做什么？应该拥抱，应该接吻。

诗岛刚便真的凑上去，轻巧地触碰Chase柔软的嘴唇，猫似的伸出舌头舔舐他，被突袭的警察还没反应过来，顺着诗岛刚张开他的嘴唇，让舌头伸进来。接下来的事要交给本能，他们彼此对爱都不熟悉，比起操作说明里都会写的法式深吻，更像牙齿和牙齿打架，舌头与舌头缠斗。

这场作为开幕式的表演赛谁也没讨得好，只是分开时唾液牵起在空气中一闪而逝的线，火花似的，让开春仅剩的一点冷空气也消失了。

诗岛刚看见Chase因惊愕而闪躲的表情，他笑：“你还会脸红啊？”

前言收回，大少爷占到了便宜。他乐意见警察万年不变的脸上出现新的神色，借着酒意他又贴上去，像粘腻的猫，张口要将Chase吞吃下肚。

摸摸索索要往Chase衣服里伸的手被按住，诗岛刚讨厌警察的职业病，绝对不能让别人在他身上鬼鬼祟祟。单手就能把自己钳制住的家伙被诗岛刚的单方面挑衅激起了好胜心，转眼之间，诗岛刚又变成那个被按在沙发上的人。

好吧，好吧，今天我可是成年人，成年人应该宽容一点。诗岛刚晕乎乎的，竟然没有像Chase想象中那样极力抗议。成年人甚至抬起膝盖蹭蹭警察的胯间，见Chase闪躲似的别过头去，嗤嗤地笑。

两人都去脱对方的衣物，细数起来他们的亲密举动也不过第二次，四只手臂相互打架，好半天才把那些碍事的布料全丢到地上去。Chase啃咬他的脖颈，警察的手一年四季都冰凉，顺着小腹的曲线若有若无地向下抚摸，握住那根性器时，诗岛刚便不受控制地瑟缩一下。

“刚，你硬了。”Chase的声音喑哑。赤裸的话从他嘴里吐出来，就像电子词典的语音播报，生硬的词汇一股脑砸在诗岛刚耳朵里，他便害臊起来。

“……废话。不硬那是有病。”诗岛刚早就因为酒醉而变得通红，他猜想，自己现在就算脸红，Chase也一定看不出来。膝盖蹭到的地方也硬邦邦的。有人因快感，因本能——因他，就好像迎来全球变暖，久冻的冰山也变成一片薄冰。

酒精还未消散前能带给骄矜的大少爷无限的坦诚和勇气，说点小小荤话、做点出格的事情也无妨。于是他撑起身子，隔着底裤的布料触碰Chase半抬头的玩意儿。他嘲笑警察：“你也没好到哪儿去。”

警察在呼吸声逐渐沉重的绵长亲吻里重新夺回主动权，他握着诗岛刚的性器上下撸动，透明的前液一点一点地溢出来，滴落在Chase手上。Chase的手掌上有茧，写字的，握枪的，缓慢而又耐心地划过一次铃口，诗岛刚便颤抖一下。他想要找到一个凭依，但逼仄的空间，狭窄的沙发，让诗岛刚没有落手的地方，最后他只能抓住Chase的手臂，紧紧地抓住，试图让被人抚慰的快感没有那么快侵蚀他的理智。

可是话又说回来，现在的自己真的还有理智吗？诗岛刚迷迷糊糊地撑起身子讨要亲吻，把自己满嘴的酒气都喷吐在另一个人脸上，这样好像Chase也醉了似的，深灰色的眼睛里蒙着雾气，像太阳尚未升起前的清晨，很是好看。

在自己的性器完全抬头后，那只手指修长的手往更深的地方去了。他们现在的姿势别扭，各自有一半的身子悬在沙发外边，这让诗岛刚抬起腰时感到非常费劲，Chase只能把他往自己这边拉近一些，把诗岛刚放在他半跪的腿上，把靠垫垫在诗岛刚的背上。

大少爷看着自己的性器随着两人的动作，把那些透明的暧昧液体全都蹭在Chase肌肉分明的小腹上，还是害臊。他越发地嫌这个沙发碍事，甚至打算明天给家具城打个电话，让他们送个大的沙发过来。

可这个破地方似乎也放不下。诗岛刚又想，太麻烦了，干脆重新买套房子吧。

修长的手指在入口处打着转却不进去，对于本人来讲这更像一种折磨和一种挑逗，很不幸的是，诗岛刚大概能明白Chase在犹豫什么。

他咬咬牙，说：“……我有。包里。”

Chase没反应过来诗岛刚说的什么，眨了眨眼睛。

那是很羞耻的事情——诗岛刚趁Chase去买牙刷和毛巾的当头，在便利店的货架上捎带了一瓶润滑液。

诗岛刚，诗岛刚。他心里有一个微弱的声音说，你最好把自己今天说的话做的事都录下来，看看明天的你会不会后悔。

Chase果然用不可思议的眼神看着诗岛刚，好像在怀疑这位大少爷是不是被外星人拉去改造过一样。

为什么？Chase不解的表情是这样问他的。

诗岛刚告白的时候就是这样说，诗岛刚希望有人能懂他，所以他总是这样说：“你说呢？”

然后他们心照不宣。

诗岛刚有时候怀疑Chase那张古井无波的脸下面藏着一颗非常S的心。他总是在奇怪的时间点想出奇怪的点子，出于好奇，或者其他，但诗岛刚认为那是恶趣味。就好比现在，Chase要把透明的粘腻液体倾倒在他的小腹上，再沾染那些液体，将手指放进他的身体里，缓慢而耐心地扩张。

这似乎也不能怪罪于Chase，因诗岛刚为了保持平衡而死死地抓住他的一只手臂，警察只能单手操作。但冰凉的液体倾倒在身体上总归是不好受的，灼热被裹挟在无生命的低温里，他的小腹便不受控制地收缩。液体堆积在胯骨的缝隙里，汩汩地流淌，在Chase家的沙发上汪起一滩深色的水渍。

“沙……沙发……”

身体遵从天生设定好的快感程序，但诗岛刚仍会感到羞耻，就算把他灌到耍酒疯，这也不会改变。他急于让Chase把自己身上那些乱七八糟的东西擦拭掉，不要留下确凿的证据，来让他明天，或者以后再看见这个沙发时后悔到想要自杀。

但Chase并不太在意，他的手指在诗岛刚体内进出，他再靠近诗岛刚一点，让大少爷抬高自己的腰，说：“没关系。沙发套可以拆。”

“你……根本就——”

手指寻找到诗岛刚的前列腺按下去，诗岛刚的话就再也说不出来了。

根本就不是这个问题。诗岛刚在快乐的浪潮即将涌上来之际，想，果然还是换个沙发吧。

Chase家的沙发背非常不符合人体工学设计。诗岛刚借力靠在沙发背上，拱形的拐角抵在他的腰窝处，他要用手肘撑着才能保持平衡。

滚动的喉结被人用齿尖轻缓地研磨，诗岛刚像只被人抚摸的猫发出断断续续的呜咽。酒精的作用仍在继续，和快感混合在一起，让他搞不清自己现在到底在发出如何甜腻的喘息。

警察竟然还能分出一只手来圈住诗岛刚的性器，他的手不知何时变得灼热，不轻不重地抚慰诗岛刚，摩擦他的柱体，用修剪得圆润的指甲刮过铃口——诗岛刚猜想这是Chase谷歌来的性爱小技巧。上次，Chase镇静地帮诗岛刚扩张时，他也这样说过。

诗岛刚想想不苟言笑的警察面对满屏荤话，十分学术地记笔记，忍俊不禁，笑得眼泪直流。偷笑持续的时间非常短，Chase用一种缓慢的进出方式顶至最深处，诗岛刚的偷笑变成卡在喉咙里的颤声，一溜烟消散在空气中。

Chase的胯骨紧贴诗岛刚的臀肉，生殖器从诗岛刚的身体里拉出，再带着滚烫的肠壁摩擦推进去。诗岛刚不喜欢如此缓慢的进出方式，每一次都要命地让他感受到不可控制的快乐，快乐到麻痹，到窒息，到快要死掉。

抓紧Chase的手臂，诗岛刚的手指也是颤抖的。他自己也不知道眼泪是何时在眼眶里堆积的，让他的眼睛像两块沉在深山湖底里的琥珀，在灯光下闪着微弱的光。

他只知道自己似乎说了什么，胡言乱语，没有章法，他听不清自己在说什么，只是打心底希望这种快感的侵袭能快一点结束，所以他大约是说了“快点”。

抱着他的人将诗岛刚的腿弯折得更厉害，配合地加快了动作。可更要命了——要命的是肉与肉碰撞的清脆响声，更强烈的甜腻、酸胀和窒息。诗岛刚撑不住自己，顺着那个一点都不符合人体工学的沙发背滑落在沙发上，这反而让自己的身体弯折得更加厉害，自己前端溢出的液体全都滴落在自己的小腹上，和润滑液一起留下可耻的痕迹。

他想要抚慰自己，性器却在那之前被Chase抓住。

“Cha——”

“还差一点。”Chase像大型猫科动物舔舐诗岛刚的眼泪，他扣住铃口不让诗岛刚射精，看着白皙的皮肤变成颤抖的粉红色，再狠狠地撞进诗岛刚体内。

诗岛刚只能胡乱地喊Chase的名字，看上去镇静的警察似乎也并非表面看上去那么游刃有余。讨要亲吻时感受到他嘴唇的细微颤抖，那让诗岛刚产生了不知从何而来的成就感，他啃咬警察柔软的下唇，复又被性器顶弄到浑身颤抖。

“刚喜欢我。”Chase大言不惭地用喑哑的声音说。诗岛刚还没来得及说一句“不要脸”，那人就埋进诗岛刚的颈窝里，黑色的头发蹭得他痒痒的。那人接着说，“我也喜欢刚。”

诗岛刚什么都不说了，他只是抓住Chase的肩，在警察肩膀上啃咬，留下红色的痕迹。

诗岛刚，诗岛刚。他心里那个微弱的声音重复，你最好把自己今天说的话做的事都录下来，看看明天的你会不会后悔。

可现在的诗岛刚能想清楚什么呢。他只是反驳那个声音说，后悔就后悔吧，他们耽于情欲，抛弃理智，归根结底是因为相互爱恋，彼此关注，那么偶尔失去理智也没什么大不了。

——而且，我是成年人了。诗岛刚想，成年人就应该少说话，多做事。

Chase在他身体里射出来时才堪堪放开诗岛刚的性器，那些液体，或者说，Chase在他身体里射精这一认知让诗岛刚毫无缓冲地高潮，精液一股一股的，射在自己身上，溅落在Chase身上。

他颤抖，世界有一瞬间变成空白，诗岛刚只能更加用力地抱紧Chase，直到他的震颤平息。

自己现在的样子一定糟透了。诗岛刚身上乱七八糟的，混合着各种各样的体｜液。Chase应该庆幸诗岛刚现在还没酒醒，否则大少爷一定跳起来和他打一架——不过Chase大概是不怕的，因为诗岛刚打不过他。

诗岛刚踉踉跄跄地站起来去洗澡，Chase家的整个浴室加起来还没有他的浴缸大，大少爷毫不掩饰自己的嫌弃，可清理满身狼狈更加重要，他只能狠狠拉上浴帘，打开花洒。中途Chase好像进来过一次，诗岛刚洗完澡拉开浴帘，就看见外面的小凳子上摆放着干净的一套睡衣和诗岛刚脱下来的底裤。

他换好睡衣出门，Chase正在拆卸自己的沙发套。诗岛刚脸上烧起来，钻进卧室里去。

单人床也很挤，诗岛刚面对墙侧躺，把自己团成一只虾米。浴室的水声响了一会儿，没过几分钟，Chase走进来，在床边站定。

Chase居然没有去睡沙发。这个念头刚起，诗岛刚又想起了沙发。是了，今天沙发睡不了。

“抱歉，刚，今天只能挤挤。”站在床边的人说。

诗岛刚哼了一声，不同意也不否认。但Chase能读懂诗岛刚的意思，他掀开被子钻进来，和诗岛刚紧贴。

酒醉加上剧烈运动，钻进被窝里后，诗岛刚终于困了，他打算好好睡一觉，入睡前，他想起什么，提醒了一句：“明天可以吃关东煮了。”

“嗯。”Chase答应他，“晚安。”

马上要睡着时，Chase又轻轻地在他耳边说：“生日快乐。”

后记：诗岛刚第二天酒醒的时候非常后悔


End file.
